Kingdom Hearts: Card Keeper
by spyteens1234
Summary: You never know what you're going to get when you play video games. Meet Sydney Jackson, the shy, amazing person who gets taken into the world of Kingdom Hearts.
1. The beginning of the end

**Sydney: Hey there world! You may recognize the work below mainly because it is technically uploaded onto a different account. To clear any kind of confusion, both accounts are mine and anything that I post on either account is mine.  
Caiden: Just get on with it! We don't want to sit here for an hour!  
Sydney: Everyone, that was Caiden, one of the many characters that I've come up with. In real life, he is my boyfriend (It's actually kinda amazing when you think about it).  
Kiwi: Sydney does not own anything that involves Kingdom Hearts or much of anything else in any of her stories.  
**

* * *

My room was completely dark except for the light coming from the TV that was turned upside down. The light somewhat showed the two bookcases that I had in my room which were filled with mangas and a number of other books, the anime posters that surrounded the bed. The bed was next to the door which was opposite to the TV. I was actually laying upside down on my bed with the play station 2 controller in my hands. I was wearing blue jeans, a white tank top, a black t-shirt vest, black fingerless gloves, and my black airwalk sneakers. Right now I was play kingdom hearts 2 and I was just at the part where Sora was talking to Axel in Hollow Bastion when I heard footsteps from upstairs. I figured it was my fratello minore **(1)** and sorella minore **(2)** or fratello gemello **(3)** and his migliore amico **(4)** or la sorella maggiore **(5)** and her fidanzato **(6) **or fratello **(7)** and his fidanzata**(8)** so I just ignored it. Our parents were killed when I was thriteen so our older brother, Logan, was put in charge of us since he was tewnty. I heard doors opening and closing which wasn't really uncoman when you have a young sister who is five and a brother that is eight. When I heard somebody come down the stairs I started to think that it was strange since we had like three computers upstairs and two laptops up there. The knob started to turn really slowly which was really creepy. I sat up and looked around just in time to see a person wearing an organization clock walk into my room.

"Mathew is that you?" I asked to person. He just shook his head and that just made me even more nerves. "W...what do y...you want with m...me?"

"I need you to come with me to Twilight Town." The deep voice said. I looked up at were his eyes should be.

"Why should I come with you? I don't even know who you are. You haven't told me your name." I said as I fell off the bed.

"Ansem is my name. Can we get going now?"

"Don't you mean that you're Riku from Kingdom Hearts because the real Ansem is Diz." I said as I stood up.

"No I'm Ansem." He said.

"Cosa diavolo è sbagliato con te Riku?**(9)**" I asked in Italian.

"Diz did say that you were fluent in seven different languages but he never told me that I would actually have to learn how to speak the languages." Riku said as he stared into my eyes.

"I said, what the heck is wrong with you, Riku?" I translated for him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, now let's go." He said as he stepped towards me. He managed to grab on to my wrist and he opened a corridor of darkness.

"Lasciami!**(10)** Grande Fratello, grande sorella, fratello gemello! Aiutatemi!**(11)**" I yelled hoping that somebody would hear me.

"Nobody is going to help you Sydney now shut up." He said as we got throught the corridor. We appeared in a hallway in the secert underground lab that looked like the inside of a computer.

"Now stay here and don't move until Sora, Donald and Goofy awake." Riku said as he pushed me down onto the ground.

"Che cosa si intende per restare qui?**(12)**" i asked but he just ignored me and dissappeared. I knew that from the moment I heard Roxas' voice, I was in deep deep trouble.

* * *

**Italian words used:**

**1:fratello minore - younger brother**

**2:sorella minore - younger sister**

**3:fratello gemello - twin brother**

**4:migliore amico - best friend**

**5:la sorella maggiore - older sister**

**6:fidanzato - boyfriend**

**7:fratello - older brother**

**8:fidanzata - girlfriend**

**9:Cosa diavolo è sbagliato con te Riku? - What the heck is wrong with you riku?**

**10:Lasciami! - Let me go! **

**11:Aiutatemi! - help me!**

**12:Che cosa si intende per restare qui? - What do you mean by stay here?**

******Sydney: So did you people like this story or no? If not, then why are you still here? Just press the little arrow button at the left corner and don't come back.  
Kiwi: Sydney! Stop being so mean! Learn to be nicer!  
Caiden: She doesn't know how to! It's Sydney!  
Sydney: I feel offended again. Anyways, rate, review and what ever you guys do. Wait for the next chapter!  
**


	2. Please be a dream

**Sydney: Hi again. Chapter two of this story is now out mainly because I have chapters 1-5 done. I don't own anything really, just Sydney at the moment. At the end, rate, review, and what else.**

* * *

'Please be a dream, please be a dream.' I thought over and over again in my head as Diz and Roxas were talking. There was no way that Riku could come out of the game and kidnap me. It was impossible but it had to have happened otherwise I wouldn't be hearing this conversation or even seeing Donald and Goofy in pods. I knew that this had to be a huge joke that la mia famiglia was playing on me. I was just about to sit down again when I heard two pods slowly open so I decided to run into the other room to check if Roxas was still in there.

"I'm jealous, there was still a day left, but... my summer break...is over." Roxas said as a bright light took over the room. Once the light died down, I ran into the room to see that the pod closed up again and Roxas' body was lying where he was standing. The first thing that poped into my head was that it didn't work but then I heard Donald complaining to Goofy about something. I headed towards Roxas hoping that he was somewhat alive.

"Sora! Get up!" Donald and Goofy yelled once they came into the room. The pod opened really slowly which was really making me mad because it would take us like an hour or so to actually get out of there.

"Donald!Goofy!" Sora yelled a few minutes later. He jumpped down from the pod Amd hugged the both of them. They were just about to jump up and down when Sora finally noticed me. He walked towards me with that cuirous look on his face.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" He asked as I stood up.

"Sydney Jackson, and it's not like you own this lab, it's free for all of us to use it besides if you haven't noticed, there's a dude that's passed out right in front of your feet."

"It's not like I'm that stupid, I did kick him to see if he was awake."

"You are majorly stupid! You don't kick a person to wake them up!"

"Sora stop fighting her, we have more important things to do." Donald said.

"You're right for once Donald. We don't have to deal with her." Sora said as he started to walk away.

"Could you all shut up?" Roxas asked trying to stand up.

"Kami watashi no OH.**(1)**" I said in Japanese which made everyone look up at me. "It means oh my god."

"Makes sense, guys it looks like we have two more people on the quest." Sora said looking at Donald and Goofy.

When we walked thoguht the front doors of the mansion, sunlight hit us. Normally I would try to walk with my eyes close since i'm in the dark most of the time but the sun didn't really bother me that much this time. I guess that's being on the good side gets you. I looked over at the others and they're all just looking at me like I know where I'm going, which I do but i'm not going to tell them that bit of information.

"Alright, go thought the forest guys, nothing is going to bit you." I told them, walking towards the entrence to the forest. Sora grabbed my wrist to make me stop walking.

"You can't be too sure, besides you don't have a weapon at all." He said with that smile that I've grown to know.

"Nē, watashi wa seizon-shadesu.**(2)**" I told him.

"I'm not even going to ask this time."

"Like it should be."

"Hey love birds, is it possible for us to get out of here?" Roxas asked.

"We are not lovebirds!" we yelled as we walked thought the town. We got to the back alley where Olettle, hanyer and Pence hang out. I saw that Roxas' smile was gone. Once upon a time, he did hang out with them.

"Dakede wa nai watashi no ichi-nichi.**(3)**" I said just as we entered the usual spot.

"What do you all want?" hanyer asked us.

"Amari nani mo, chōdo koko ni modotte nani o shiritai to omotta shinai.**(4)** Station now" Hoping that they wouldn't understand me.

"I'm sora, that's Donald, Goofy, Roxas and Sydney. We're wondering where the station is?" Sora said.

"Just up the hill now beat it."

"Bye bye." I said dragging all of them out and headed towards the station. Once we got there, Sora, Donald and Goofy started talking about finding Riku and the king while Roxas and I sat on the steps and talked.

"So you don't remember being here the first time?"

"I do but I don't want Sora and them to know about that, how do you know about me being here before?"

"In my world, you guys are just characters of a video game. I play it way too much which is why I know every world so well and every line of each character. I also know that nobodys are going to show up any minute. I also know that I'm just waste of human space on this team because I can't fight at all." I said just as the first bunch of nobodies showed up.

"Mada, watashi no ichi-nichi.**(5)**" I said just as a nobody tried to attack me. I managed to kick it away but I couldn't do much else. The more the guys defeated, the more they came. It was impossible to defeat them, mainly because the guys also had to protect me since I couldn't destroy them. We were surrounded when two weapons came hurling down from above. Both of them landed in front of me so I picked them up. They were like daggers; they were pitch black with five different kinds of jewels, blue, red, green, orange, and purple. For some reason I felt like they were suppose to be mine so I started fighting but I had to protect the guys since they were wiped out because of earlier. I was starting to think that it was impossible when the king showed us. He defeated the nobodies easily and helped the others up. He gave me a pouch with 5000 munny and a crystal blue orb. He told me that we had to get on the train and visit Yen Sid. He also told me not to tell the guys what he's told me and who I really am before he left. I really wasn't going to tell the others that fact. After King Mickey left, the others kinda snapped out of their dazed mood and finally realized that there weren't any nobodies around.

"What happened to the nobodies?" Goofy asked.

"I took care of them." I told them showing them my awesome new weapons. "Let's get on the train now before I have to destroy you guys too." I told them and they went running into the station. I just started laughing since it was funny to begin with.

**_1:_Kami watashi no OH - oh my god**

**_2:_Ne, watashi wa seizon-shadesu - Hey, I'm a survivor**

**_3:_Dakede wa nai watashi no ichi-nichi - Just not my day**

**_4:_Amari nani mo, chodo koko ni modotte nani o shiritai to omotta shinai - nothing much, just wanted to know what's back here**

**_5:_Mada, watashi no ichi-nichi - Still not my day**


	3. This is just not my day

**Sydney: Hi, trying to get it all done before parents get home. Don't own anything. Rate, Review, and what else.**

* * *

When the train pulled to a complete stop, Donald and Goofy ran out, trying to get away from Roxas' terrible singing even thought he did have the voice of a singer. Slowly the three of us that were left in the train came out. You see, after we got off, the train kinda disappeared so we were stuck on this island with a strange tower.

"Looks like our ride left." Sora said as he stared off into space.

"I think that watching one of my little sister's movies would be more painful than being stuck with you guys on a stupid island." I told them as we started walking towards the tower. Once we got close enough, we saw one of the bad guys, Pete. He worked with Maleficent until Sora, Donald and Goofy killed her a year ago but he still trying to repay her for helping him so he's trying to make a heartless army so he needs Master Yen Sid's heartless. Don't ask me why, I just know that's his goal in this life. Anyways, I was about to grab the guys and go hide in a brush which I've tried to do so many times in the game when Sora actually goes up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I just sent some heartless into this here tower. Now scram!" He said, waving his hand.

"Why would you do something like that? It's a really mean thing to do." I asked.

"Because I'm making an army for Maleficent. She's going to rule all the worlds you know." He said just as we all started to burst out into laughter since we all knew that she was dead and he was dead wrong. Sadly our laughter made him turn around and show us his face. When Donald and Goofy saw his face they just stopped laughing and said, "Pete?"

"What are you two bonzes doing here? Shouldn't you be protecting your precious little king?"

"They're here to help us fight against the heartless." Roxas told him. I felt my hands go automatically to my daggers, expecting us to be fighting soon.

"Is that so, heartless squad! Round up!" Pete yelled as heartless started to show up. They were just shadows which made this whole thing easier. They were defeated in a matter of seconds, but that didn't stop the hearts from disappearing. Thee only problem was that we weren't getting to them soon enough.

"Yen Sid lives in this tower, right Pete?" I asked him as I looked up at the tower again. It looked just like it did in the game but it looked more realists in real life.

"Yen Sid lives here?" Donald said before bolting into the tower.

"How did you know that?" Sora asked.

"Lucky guess, Je sais aussi qu'il a été professeur du roi il ya quelques temps.** (1)**" I told them before I decide to chase after Donald. I really didn't want to talk about how I know all this stuff even thought this my first time. I found Donald waiting on the first floor, tapping him foot against the marble floor. "Dude calm down, they're coming." I told him just as the others came in. Together we made our way up the steps towards Yen Sid.

"Master Yen Sid, it's an honor to be here." I said as we all bowed except for Sora and Roxas who just stood there like idiots.

"Hey there." They said as they came to stand by us. I managed to put Roxas in a headlock while Donald and goofy tried to get Sora to bow.

"We're so sorry for our friends' behavior Master Yen Sid; this is Sora and Roxas while that is Sydney Jackson." Donald told him as he put his hands up to tell us to stop.

"So this is the keyblade masters and the card keeper. I have to admit, you three are not what I have expected but I guess you will have to do."

"What do you mean that we aren't what you expected, and what's a card keeper?" Sora asked.

"A card keeper is someone from another realm who travels with the keyblade masters. She is to obtain cards from each world that appear after the keyholes of each world are sealed." He told us.

"Can we get back to the question at hand? What do you mean that we aren't what you expected?" Sora asked making me and Roxas do a faceplam.

"I expected the great warrior that defeat Ansem the first time, not somebody that barley knows anything."

"I know a lot of things, just ask Donald and Goofy."

"Can we just skip this part of the conversation and get to the part where we learn about our enemies?" Roxas asked.

"Alright then, I think that Miss. Jackson can explain to you the dangers of what you all are going to face." He said which made the guys look over at me.

"The heartless are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, 'Pureblood' and 'Emblem', the second being created artificially. While most Heartless are in fact manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion but you guys know this and the heartless aren't our major enemy this time, the nobodies are. Nobodies are what remain of those who have lost their hearts to Darkness. Those with a strong will are able to continue on as nobodies. Those with the strongest wills manage to retain human forms while the rest possess malformed, barely humanoid appearances. All Nobodies vanish from the Realm of Light upon their creation at the loss of a heart and the creation of a Heartless. They are born in a world in-between the Realms of Light and Darkness. However, because of this and their lack of hearts, they are shunned by both Light and Darkness, and do not truly exist. Nobodies are said to be incapable of feeling emotions because of their lack of hearts. Some humanoid Nobodies pretend to possess emotions, fooling others as well as themselves. On the other hand, Nobodies manage to keep their memories of their former lives, but unusual Nobodies lack memories of their former selves. Through these memories, Nobodies are able to remember what it was like to have emotions, thus allowing them to respond correctly to specific situations." I told them. As their brains tried to process what I just said, I took a deep breath. I managed to get all of that out in one breath. I was actually lucky that I remembered the Kingdom Hearts Wiki's definition for both.

"That would explain a lot but what were those things that attacked us in Twilight town?" Sora asked.

"Those were nobodies, normally known as dusks. Later on in this adventure we'll encounter creepers, sorcerers, snipers, Dragoons, Berserkers, assassins, dancers, gamblers and samurais. There are also two other nobodies known as Twilight thorn and the world of nothingness, but we will only encounter the world of nothingness."

"How do you know all this?" Donald asked me.

"I think that it is time for you all to change into something that would actually fit you all." Yen Sid said as he pointing to our clothes. Apparently that growth thing that affected Sora in the game has also affected Roxas and me. My jeans were almost up to my knees while it looked like my t-shirt was a tank top. "There are three fairies thought those doors that can help you out." He said pointing towards the set of double doors that we didn't see when we came in. We were just about to get changed when Yen Sid called me back.

"You do realize that it is dangerous for the keyblade masters to know who you really are."

"I know that's why I've been trying to cover up my tracks especially when there are locals of a world around us."

"Using different languages from your world is also dangerous; people will think that you aren't from that world."

"Of course Yen Sid, why would I do that, it's not like I know any other languages."

"Very well, now go get change, and tell the others to come back here when all of you are done changing." He said, waving his hand, letting me go.

When I got into the room I saw that Sora had changed into an almost all black outfit while Roxas had changed into the exact opposite. The style was the same just the colours and the pendent around his neck were different; the colour was white with black strips, and the pendent was in the shape of a X.

"There you are Sydney, we were waiting for you." Sora said when he saw me come in. "Flora, she's here now" He yelled at the fairy that was dress in red.

"Oh, you must be Sydney Jackson, Sora and Roxas told us a lot about you. Come stand in the center if the room dear." She said. I looked over my shoulder at Sora and Roxas. They were just smiling since they both knew what was going to happen and I didn't. I turned my head around just in time to see Flora waving her wand. When I looked down at my clothes, I saw that they were pink. The one in green wave her wand and my clothes turned green. While Flora and Fauna argued about the colour, the one in blue, Merryweather, turned my clothes blue.

"Could you just decide already?" I asked them making them stop their fighting.

"All together dears." Flora said as they all waved their wands. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the tragedy that would come to my clothes next. I heard the guys go oh so I just had to look at my clothes. I had a black t-shirt type vest over top of a lavender tank top, blue jeans, dark purple sneakers, a white backwards baseball cap and light purple goggles over top of the cap, an black and white wristband was on my right wrist and black gloves that looked like Sora's.

"Wow, she looks better than we do." Sora told Roxas.

"That is so unfair; she should have the same look as us." Roxas said.

"Now dear, we have special gift for you." Fauna said just as a ball of water appeared in front of me. "Take the orb and watch what happens." I reached out to grab it when it went into my glove. There was a bright light then it died down. I looked down to see that what was purple became a light blue; my daggers had turned from black to a dark blue while my wristband turned into one of those card swipers that I saw in Digimon Tamers.

"Now that is cooler than your valor form Sora." Roxas told him as I transformed back into myself.

"Thanks a lot Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. Guys, Yen Sid wanted us to see him before we left." I told them as I walked up to them. I didn't even wait for them to tell me something before I left them. Sadly they followed me and found Yen Sid standing by the window.

"I see that all of you have changed, I have something that I think you will find useful on your journey." He said just as the gummi ship appeared in the window.

"Thank you for everything Master yen Sid." Sora said as we saluted him then we ran out the door.

"You four do realize that you will have to live with a woman now right?" I asked them as we got onto the gummi ship.

"I think we know that Sydney, which is why you get to, chose your room first." Sora told me as we explore the inside. Yen Sid must have known that there was going to be more of us this time because there were two extra chairs in the control room and the living room/ kitchen space was larger and there were a few more doors that led to bedrooms and washrooms. I walked down the hall and took the first bedroom that I could find. I put my headphones down on the nightstand along with my hat and goggles.

"Hey Sydney, can I come in?" I heard Roxas asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure thing Roxas." I told him as he opened the door.

"Sora wanted me to tell you that were going in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Roxas, is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked him since he didn't just come in here to tell me that.

"Do you think that Xion is out there somewhere?" He asked after he closed the door.

"Maybe, it could be a possibility since you didn't return to Sora. Xion could be somewhere in this world. Don't worry about her; she's as strong as she comes; besides we'll find her because she isn't part of the darkness anymore." I told him

"I really hope that you're right. But I have to tell her that I'm sorry for what happened before."

"She knows already, now you gotta smile otherwise we won't be able to take off to find her." I said trying to hold my smile which made him laugh.  
"All aboard! Next stop, Hollow Bastion!" Sora yelled over the intercom. And just like that we took off to our first world.


	4. There is no way in hell that I am dying

**Sydney: Almost done with Card Keeper, one more chapter then I can watch the movie I'm watching. Rate, review, whatnot.  
Song used: Guitar Hero Hero- Leetstreet Boys  
**

* * *

When we finally landed in Hollow Bastion, I was about read to kill Sora. Even thought there was no route to go through, he managed to get into a fight with heartless and nobodies and he almost blew up the gummi ship…again.

"Fresh air, thank the gods!" I yelled when the four out of the five of us ran out of the gummi ship.

"I wasn't that bad at driving!" Sora told us as he came to stand next to us as we lend against the brick wall that over looked the castle. It was just like in the game but bigger and creepier. It's not really my taste but I could deal with it. I saw Sora and Roxas shutter at the exact same time. I'm guessing that Roxas still had some of Sora's memories like the time that Sora turned into a heartless to save Kairi which was the whole reason why Roxas was created even thought he looks like Ven from birth by sleep. The only way that I knew that was because I watched the ending of birth by sleep on the computer and Ven's heart merged with Sora's. Anyways, I turned around to look at the others to see that they were all staring at the nobodies that had appeared behind me so I decide to take this opportunity and run away from them. I was about halfway across Market place when I heard Sora tell the guys that they have to catch me before I run too far.

"You're so mean Sydney!" Sora yelled once they caught up to me. I was standing up against the wall that was underneath that crane.

"I know I am. You just have to live with it now." I told him.

"Don't get into a fight please, that's the last thing we want." Roxas said as he stepped in between us.

"I never thought that we would see you three again." A voice said from above. We looked up to see Yuffie there.

"Hey look, it's Yuffie!" Sora yelled just as I saw Nobodies appear behind the guys. Obviously Yuffie saw them too because she told us to look out. All that I remember is the number of nobody symbols that I saw and I knew that I was going to see more of those symbols if I stuck around long enough.

"Well, well, well, look at who we have here. Sora, Donald, Goofy and two other people that I don't know." Cid said after we entered Merlin's house.

"This is Sydney Jackson and Roxas, we just met them a couple of days ago." Sora said. I can't believe that was all that he had to say about us, the two people who can totally kick his butt, well, besides Riku but he isn't here so that makes me number one.

"Sydney, are you alive over there?" Roxas asked making everyone look at me.

"Yeah, I'm alive just have a song in my head." I told them as I made my way out the door, towards the bailey. As I walked I saw a little boy sitting, with a electric guitar and amp on the other side of the way. "Hi there." I said to the little boy as I knelt to his eye level.

"Hi." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Is that your guitar over there?" I asked pointing to the black and white guitar.

"I guess so." He said as he glared at the guitar.

"Can I play a song on it please?" I asked the little boy who just nodded and mumbled something about how I could have it.

"A legend's just begun  
By the dawning of the sun  
2BA master  
Past and yet to come

Gonna leave it all behind  
Got one thing on my mind  
Button masher  
Faster till I've won

Guitar Hero Hero  
Everything we're fighting for  
Guitar Hero Hero  
The only thing I want is moar  
Guitar Hero Hero  
It's who I wanna be  
Guitar Hero Hero  
I know that it's my destiny

The battle lines are drawn  
From Walpole, Mass. to Guam  
I'll be alright  
If I can score a ride from mom (Sora, Roxas, Donald and Goofy came up to us and just sat down next to the kid.)

Played through the mindless games  
Through the Fire and Flames  
Gonna shock the world I'll  
Rock before I'm done (Believe it!)

Guitar Hero Hero  
Everything we're fighting for  
Guitar Hero Hero  
The only thing I want is moar  
Guitar Hero Hero  
It's who I wanna be  
Guitar Hero Hero  
I know that it's my destiny

Guitar Hero Hero  
Everything we're fighting for  
Guitar Hero Hero  
The only thing I want is moar  
Guitar Hero Hero  
It's who I wanna be  
Guitar Hero Hero  
I know that it's my destiny

Guitar Hero Hero  
Everything we're fighting for  
Guitar Hero Hero  
The only thing I want is moar  
Guitar Hero Hero  
It's who I wanna be  
Guitar Hero Hero  
I know that it's my destiny." I finished as the boys started to clap.

"I never knew that you could sing that well. Why didn't you ever tell us?" Sora said.

"I can't really sing, my voice is kinda too high." I told them after we thanked the little boy for letting me keep the guitar.

"It's not that high, it's awesome. You have to be kidding." Roxas said.

"Then why did I get kicked out of my choral class last year?"

"Because you're like way too awesome to be in that class."

"Anyways, where do we have to go?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Leon says that we have to meet him in the Bailey." Sora said.

"While you guys talk to Leon, I'll just play Pokémon." I said as we entered the bailey and Leon slowly approached us. Roxas just shrugged his shoulders while the other three tilted their heads in confusion. I sat in front of the gates and pulled out my purple and white DS. Granted, they don't sell DS like mine back home but I had a friend who assembled them for a living so I conviced him to make mine and he did. He also managed to get me the newest Pokémon game (Pokémon Black), which was the only game that I had now. I was in the Relic Castle when Sora started yelling. I looked up to see Roxas, Sora and Leon surrounded by Nobodies. I don't understand what happens to me when I need to fight. One minute I'm watching my friends fight nobodies then the next; I'm leaning onto Sora and Roxas for support, nobody in sight.

"Looks like the Card Keeper has grown a little stronger." Xigbar said (I've seen this scene way too much so I knew exactly which member was who).

"What is he talking about?" I whispered as we slowly walked on to the little hang over thing that you walk on to after you come out of the gates.

"Not much of the keybearer thought, and the traitor, he hasn't changed much has he?"

"What does he mean by traitor?" Sora whispered as the three of us started to back away slowly.

"We'll tell you later, but right now I think that we should run!" I yelled as the organization members disappeared, Xigbar appearing in front of us. The sad part was that we were only able to get to the gates before we were stopped (stupid gates being closed, stupid nobodies for making us forget that the gats were closed.).

"There's no need to run, from me. I'm not going to hurt you, yet." Xigbar said as we turned around to face him. I really wished that hey changed this part to Axel, at least we knew that he wouldn't hurt us since he's really on the good side plus he was best friends with Roxas (and Xion) in his past life.

"Why should we trust you? We all know that we are going to have to face you eventually. So why not now?" I asked and he just laughed.

"You punks aren't stronger enough to face any of us yet, well maybe the little traitor over there." He said waving his hand in Roxas' direction. He didn't say anymore, just disappeared.

"What was that about?" Leon asked after him, Donald and Goofy finally joined us.

"Organization XIII, a group of bad guys." Sora said as he held his membership card up, which started to glow.

"We have to go Leon, like right now." I told him as the five of us started running the way we came.


	5. We're crashing! Somebody save us!

**Sydney: Can officially be done with Card Keeper right now. Rate, Review, whatnot. Don't own anything**

* * *

"I can't believe that you crashed the ship!" I yelled as loud as I could as we started to walk away from the crashed gummi ship to explore this world that we landed on. The first thing that I could tell you about it is that it was dark, not heartless dark just plain out dark but that was probably because there was no sun in the sky.

"You can't believe that I crashed the ship? Who were the ones whispering in my ears, 'Don't crash the ship Sora' over and over and over." Sora said.

"Well that meant that you weren't supposed to crash the ship!" Roxas yelled as I spotted a castle far away.

"Oh my god! I can't believe that we're here!" I yelled as I started running up the road. "We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!"

As we approached the gates, an old man with a long white beard stood just behind them.

"Who is that?" Sora whispered as the five of us slowly walked.

"Albus Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry." I told him as we waited for the gates to open.

"Hello, chosen ones, welcome to Hogwarts. You are just in time for the sorting." Dumbledore said as he turned to leave, we followed almost running after him. He lead us towards a group of first years that were all lined up, listening to McGonagall who was going over how the evening was going to happen.

"Professor McGonagall, we have three fourth year and two sixth year transfer students here. Make sure that they know what is to be expected." Dumbledore said before going the long way around the school. After a few minutes, the five of us were all dressed in the school uniform and were walking down the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley with their heads low, probably in deep conversation. I couldn't help but smile which made Sora look at me because He never sees me smile this much when we're in a world (little does he know that I've been obsessed with harry potter ever since I watched the first movie. We came to a stop right in front the steps that lead to the head table.

"_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well know:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began_

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach_

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition_

_While still alive they did divide _

_Their favorites from the throng_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found a way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong_

_I'll have a look inside your mind _

_And tell where you belong!" _The sorting hat sang. To tell you the truth, I was whispering the words as the hat sang. This is what happens when you're read the Harry Potter book too much. There was a round of applause before the first student went up.

"What the heck was that about?" Sora whispered in my ear.

"It's the sorting hat's song. He always sings his song before people get sorted. Then he has all year to think up a new song." I told him as we watched people get sorted.

"I don't think that I want him inside my head at all." Sora said.

"Well, how else do you expect to get into Gryffindor?" I asked him.

"I would rather be kicked out of this school than let that thing in my head." He said as McGonagall looked up from the scroll that she was holding and stared at us. We decided that we shouldn't talk anymore, or else we would be in really big trouble.

The first years went first and there was way too many of them. It was about an hour and a half later when it was just Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Sora and I standing there.

"Donald Duck." McGonagall read off of the scroll she was holding. Donald went up and put the hat on. It took a couple of minutes before the hat put him in Hufflepuff. After Donald sat down at the table on the other side of Gryffindor, Goofy had the hat on. About five seconds later, Goofy was at the Hufflepuff table. Both Roxas and Sora were put in Gryffindor and then it was only me left standing there.

"Sydney Jackson." McGonagall called out before finally putting the scroll away. When I finally reached the stool, I turned around to see that everyone had their eyes on me.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin." I whispered over and over and over again. I really didn't want to be in Slytherin, it's the worst house mainly because they all believe that they are better than everyone else.

"Not Slytherin, you would be great in Slytherin. No, then it better be…" The sorting hat said and I held my breath and mentally hit myself in the head. I totally forgot that the hat would hear me whispering to myself. I had no idea which house I would be in. My friends use to say that I would be in Hufflepuff but I don't think so anymore. "Gryffindor!" The hat said. The Gryffindor table exploded into cheers as I walked over to Sora and Roxas who were sitting next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Roxas sitting next to Hermione while Sora and I were next to Harry.

"I thought you were going to be in the green house or the blue house." Sora said as Dumbledore started to stand up.

"It's called Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and Slytherin support Voldermort during the second wizard war. Besides I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw." I whispered in his ear. Roxas leaned in to listen to our conversation.

"When is this war going to happen?" Roxas asked.

"In three or so years I believe. They don't tell us when the dates in the movies or the books." I told them as Dumbledore started to talk.

"I have only two words to say to you." He said, "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" Harry and Ron said on Sora's left side as the plates in front of us magically filled themselves. It wasn't until the food actually appear that I realized how hungry I was. We haven't eaten anything since last night and that really wasn't filling at all. Sora and Roxas must have gone thought five or so plates before they noticed the Hermione, Ron and Harry were starring at them.

"Ignore them. That's what I do when they get like this." I told them as the two idiots started to slow down.

"I don't believe that we've met." Hermione said.

"No we haven't, I'm Sydney Jackson and these two are Sora and Roxas Hikari. We just transferred here from a remote school." I told them as I kick Sora and Roxas.

"I'm Ronald Weasley but most people just call me Ron." Ron said.

"Hermione Granger, the smartest wizard of our year." Hermione said as she pushed her plate towards Roxas who was eyeing it ever since I made him stop eating.

"And you're Harry Potter, the boy who lived." I said as I pointed towards Harry.

"How did you… three years and I'm still not used to it." He said which made us laugh. I really hated the fact that I couldn't tell him about the Triwizard tournament and that he would be apart of it.

It was around Nine o'clock when Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now that we are all fed, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices , the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items and can be viewed in Mr. Flinch's office. As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year." He said.

"What, I was going to try out for the team." I said sadly as I looked around the table to see that everyone that was on the team couldn't form any words.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

At that moment, there was a roar of thunder and then the doors to the great hall opened. Everyone just went silence so the only sound that could be heard was this low clunk coming up the aisle. We turned around to see this man in a black traveling cloak. As lighting struck outside, I got my first glimpse of his face. It was all scared and there was a magically eye that was going around in every direction. I knew at that moment that it was mad-eye Moody, one of the members of the order of the Phoenix plus this year's defense against the dark arts teacher. I could feel Sora was scared of Moody because he grabbed onto my sleeve as Moody walked past. Once Moody was next to Dumbledore, they shook hands then started whispering about something. When Moody sat down, Dumbledore started talking again.

"As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore said which made the tension that appeared when Moody made his entrance disappear. There was muttering all around us, I think I even heard Sora and Roxas start talking about something.

"What the heck is the Triwizard Tournament?" Sora asked, making me turn around as Fred Weasley and Dumbledore started having a discussion.

"It's where three champions are put thought three different tasks. The first is retrieving a golden egg. The second is to retrieve what has been taken from each champion then the last is to find the Triwizard cup." I whispered.

"That seems easy enough, maybe we should enter." Roxas said.

"First task: Have to get past a different kind of dragon to get the egg with out dying. Second: You have to deal with Merpeople and only have to take one person. Third: You have to go thought a maze that full of dangerous stuff." I told them what really made the whole this dangerous.

"I don't want to enter anymore." Sora and Roxas said.

"Well you couldn't have any ways; it's only open for people seventeen and older." I told them as Dumbledore revealed the age limit. I was kinda upset about the age limit because I really wanted to enter; I was only two years away from being seventeen. Fifteen year olds should be allowed to enter; we were almost as skilled as the sixth years.

"Sydney, come on." I heard Harry say, snapping me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked.

"We're going up to the common room; I thought somebody should let you know where it was." Harry said as he looked over his shoulder to see the others were turning the corner.

"Lets go." I said as I stood up. As Harry and I made our way thought the corridors, we actually got to know each other better, well, I got to know everything that they put in the books while he got to know more about me.


	6. No way am I going to do this

_Sydney: Hello world of Fanfiction! I am so sorry I haven't updated anything even though I've been finishing stuff.  
Roxas: Plus she had finals earlier this month and very little time to spend with her blondie who went to japan a couple of weeks ago.  
Sydney: Shut up Roxas. Even if it is true, don't listen to him. I have finally finished something and upload it so shut up.  
Roxas: Sydney does not own Kingdom Hearts or Harry Potter even though she wishes she did. Enjoy reading, review rate and what ever you readers do._

* * *

Chapter 6

"Thanks for waiting for us guys." I said as I hit Sora, Roxas, Ron, Fred and George in the head after Harry and I came into the common room. It looked so much cooler than I could have ever imaged it. The movie kinda was right with how the room was set up and the colors of the walls but that was about all they got right. The book does a way better job of describing it thought.  
"We knew that you would find us eventually." Sora said which got him another hit but this time, Harry hit him.  
"You know this school better that most of us. You have a map of it that you look at every single night. Plus you have that notebook that you write in every night." Roxas said.  
"Yeah, Harry and I have been here for three years and we barely know where everything is." Ron said.  
"Can I smack him so hard that he would feel like he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse?" I asked Harry and Hermione. Sadly they were both shaking their heads and I kicked the edge of the couch, moving it about an inch. The guys didn't even notice it; they went back to talking about the Triwizard Tournament and how Fred and George were planning on make an ageing potion.  
"Do I really have to deal with them anymore?" I asked as I pointed my thumb towards the idiots.  
"At least you don't have to sleep with them for a year." Harry said as the two of us and Hermione sat down at one of the tables that were on the other side of the room.  
"Try spending every living moment with Sora and Roxas and Donald and Goofy. Four guys, one girl, four bedrooms, one living room, one kitchen, and finally one small bathroom that I can't even fit my straighter on the edge of the sink." I told them.  
"Yeah, Sydney has the more problems." Hermione said.  
"Yes, I'm the winner! Dang it, I'm the winner." I said.  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Harry asked making Hermione and I snap our heads up to stare at him.  
"No it isn't." The two of us said. When Harry finally felt the pressure of our glares, he did a fake yawn and quickly ran upstairs to his room which made us laugh. For the next hour or so, Hermione and I were just talking, about Hogwarts, about the guys about family (without me telling her about my parents). I think that it was about midnight when we finally decided to go to sleep.

"I don't like Divination. Our last teacher was a complete idiot." I said when the six of us (me, Sora, Roxas, Harry, Hermione and Ron) started going thought our timetables.  
"Well this teacher is the same as that one, if not worse." Ron said.  
"Well, at least we're outside all morning, herbology with the Hufflepuffs and care of magical creatures with the Slytherins, dang it!" Sora said as Malfory entered the hall. I shot him a glare which he just ignored.  
"It's not fair that we're stuck with the Slytherins again. I really hate them!" Ron said.  
"At least it's not like the time where we had to save those two ki-"Sora said before Roxas and I kicked him in his shins (I was sitting across from him with Harry and Hermione, Roxas sitting next to him with Ron on his other side.).  
"I thought we said that we weren't going to talk about that side of our lives." Roxas and I whispered.  
"Sorry, I didn't know that we agreed that we weren't going to talk about that part of our lives." Sora said in a hushed tone.  
"What's this about another life?" Ron said making the three of us jump.  
"Nothing, why would we be talking about another life anyways? It's not like we have one." I said wish that I didn't cuz that would automatically give away our secret.  
"Alright, so who do you guys think is going to be the Hogwarts Champion?" Ron asked and that was how the rest of the morning went. Actually, that's how I felt the rest of the month went. Before we knew it was October 30th and the whole school was standing out on the front steps, waiting for the two schools that were also competing in the Triwizard Tournament.  
"Stupid weather, why is it so cold out here?" Roxas said as he gripped his cloak tighter.  
"I have a guess, Santa's coming!" Sora said which made me smack him upside the head.  
"No, it's October, the leaves are falling off the trees, the air is getting colder and we're all wearing heavy clothes." I told them, as I had the song 'Tell me that you love me' by Victoria Justice.  
"I think that there's something coming out of the forest." I heard someone say as a beautiful carriage pulled by something that looked like horses.  
"I know who's in there." I told the guys trying to make them jealous but I think that they got used to me saying things like that.  
"If they're girls, I don't really care." Roxas said and I felt like I should slap him.  
"Don't drool, you're not allowed to meddle in this world. Stick to girls that you actually have a chance with." I didn't say who the person/people mainly because Sora either didn't meet her or doesn't remember her.  
"Am I not allowed to flirt while I'm looking for them? Is that really so bad?" Roxas said as the girls from Beauxbations Academy of Magic walked passed us. I stepped on Roxas' foot for just staring at the girls as they walked into the castle. He could look at girls when there actually are girls that aren't off limits to him.  
"No, you really aren't allowed to flirt with them. It is really bad when consider the position that we're in. The only time I'll actually let you flirt with them is when it's time for the ball." I said as the Drumstrang boat came rising out of the water. The ship had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it was a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. I have to admit, I kinda really wanted to go inside the ship and explore it mainly because it looks really cool on the outside, images what it looks on the inside. Sadly, no students for each school can not go into their rooms, places, ships.  
"Notice how I'm not freaking out like Ron is." I said as I pointed towards Ronald who was getting all excited about the fact the Viktor Krum. Dumbledore and Karkaroff started talking and then karkaroff led Drumstrang into the great hall with the rest of us following.

At the start of dinner, Dumbledore started talking about the tournament again which I just tuned out. When everyone started booing, I knew that it must have been about the time where Fudge told everyone about the age limit.  
"I really wanted to compete in this thing." Sora complained once dinner was over. The three of us, Harry, Hermione and Ron were heading up to the Gryfindor common room.  
"Stuck it up little princess. Wait until next time." I said as he threw his left arm over my shoulder while he threw the right one over Roxas' shoulders.  
"Oh, well, but I don't see how we ended up here. There are no dark things around." Roxas whispered the last part. It was true, over the past month, we haven't seen any Heartless or Nobodies. I could tell that we were worried about that but we just had to deal with that for the moment. I looked down a corridor to see a black shadow move. I stopped which made Sora and Roxas stop too.  
"You guys go ahead, we'll be up in a few minutes." I said to Harry and them as I waved my hand for them to go along. We waited until they were out of sight before running down the hall bringing out our weapons. We looked around, on guard for a few moments before we lowered our guard.  
"Maybe it was a false alarm?" Sora said as a suggestion. It seemed like that was a possible solution but I had my doubts. I know what I saw and there is no way that my own eyes would lie to me.  
"Possible but very unlikely. Sydney's never lied about this kind of stuff before." Roxas said as we headed down another corridor. See, I even had Roxas to back me up on this! Before anybody else could say anything else, three heartless jumped out from nowhere. It was easy to destroy them, but there was no way to save the hearts that we freed.  
"Told you that I wasn't wrong." I said as I looked around to make sure there was no more. Lucky for us, there wasn't so we started to head for the common room, minus the weapons.

"Where did you guys go?" Hermione asked once we sat down by the fireplace in the common room.  
"Just had to check on something. Nothing major or anything like that." Roxas said.  
"So who do you think is going to be the Hogwarts Champion?" I asked changing the topic. It worked with Harry and Ron but not on Hermione but she just went along with it. As the guys went on talking about each person who they think could win it, I just started thinking about what all could go wrong with this. It was around eleven when everyone decided to head to bed. I was happy that Hermione didn't interrogate me when we were in our room.

"Did you guys get questioned last night?" I asked as I came down early the next morning. The rest of the girls were still asleep along with most of the school. I would think that the only Gryffindors that are actually awake are me, Sora and Roxas. The only reason we're ever up is because we sorta had this unspoken thing that whenever heartless shows up, we talk about it when no one else is around.  
"No, Harry and Ron didn't catch on to anything. Did Hermione start questioning you once you guys went upstairs?" Roxas said before he started yawning.  
"No, thank god! I was actually nervous about you guys leaving me alone last night." I said as I sat down across from them.  
"Can we actually start talking about what happened last night Before I fall asleep on the couch." Sora said as he straighten out his tie. We were all wearing our uniforms since we did have classes today even though we do get out early.  
"Fine, why that hell would Heartless show up almost two months after we showed up here? What would have been keeping them out and why is that force weakening now?" I asked as I kept on looking around the room. I'm always worried about what people would say if they heard what we were talking about.  
"I don't know, but I did read about how there was sort of magically barrier surrounding the castle and the forest. I have a feeling that is the reason the Heartless haven't shown up until now. It really shouldn't be weakening now? There is no possible way that it could happen." Roxas said as he looked towards the stairs.  
"It could be possible that this magic barrier could be weakening against the Heartless. So if it's weakening against the Heartless, Nobodies could also be able to come in." Sora said as his eyes started to close.  
"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore or a teacher about this. It can only get worse with the triwizard cup starting up soon." I suggested.  
"No, nobody else besides us know about this. I think that we should just go along with it then if it happens again or gets worse, we'll tell Dumbledore." Roxas said as he pushed Sora off of him.  
"I'm not completely sure of the plan but I'll go along with it," I said just as he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. We shut up and watch the fire.  
"What are you guys doing up so early?" Harry said once he saw us. I turned to look at him. He was still in his pjs and his hair was a mess so I would think that he just got out of bed.  
"We're just talking about the tournament. I wonder what the tasks are?" Sora said hoping to change the topic. I could tell that Harry wasn't going to change his mind any time soon but he just went along with it.

"This is going to take forever!" Sora complained as we sat in the dining room eating the feast that had been prepared. I didn't know why but this feast seemed to go a whole lot slower than any other time here. Probably because this was our second feast in two days or the excitement that came from the champions getting pick afterwards. Either way it seemed to take longer than it should have.  
Finally, when everything was taken away Dumbledore stood up with Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on either side of him.  
"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision, I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber' where they will receiving their first instructions." Dumbledore stated as he pointed towards a door on the side of the hall. With a wave of his wand all the lights except the candles in the pumpkins went out. The gobet shone more brightly and beautiful than we've ever seen it before. I could hear people saying one more second all around and to tell you the truth, Roxas, Sora and I started leaning towards the goblet, waiting to see who would be the first champion.  
The fire turned red as it let a little slip of paper loose. The little slip fluttered around in the air, making its way around the goblet. Dumbledore grabbed it once it was in arms length.  
"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." Dumbledore read before the Durmstrang boys burst into cheer, congratulating Viktor as he made his way up towards the staff table. Once he went into the next chamber, everyone's attention switched back to the goblet which turned red seconds later. The second slip of paper softly made its way to Dumbledore. "The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!" The hall burst into cheers as Fleur made her way towards Dumbledore and the staff. I could hear Hermione making a comment about how the rest of the girls from Beauxbatons looked disappointed but I already knew that was an understatement. But now was not the time to think about those girls. Right now is the time to see who the Hogwarts champion would be. I've been dying of curiosity ever since the whole tournament was announced. Sure I knew who this was going to be but do I really want to spoil everything now. Plus, it is so much more exciting to see all of this in person instead of watching it on a tv screen or reading about it in a book.  
Once the hall went quiet once more, the goblet started acting up, spitting out the third piece of paper. The excitement and curiosity just seemed to grow with each passing second. Finally, the paper landed in Dumbledore's hand and the whole hall seemed to have leaned forward to see who would be call the Hogwarts champion. "The Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore called before the whole hall seemed to start screaming and yelling as Cedric made his way to the next chamber.  
"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily once the noise stopped. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champions on, you will contribute in a very real-" Dumbledore stopped in the middle of his speech. For a second, the whole hall seemed to be confused as to why he stopped but being the only one who knows what happens, I looked towards the goblet to see that it has changed colour again. That must mean that Harry is going to be called. A fourth piece of paper came out of the goblet and slowly started making its way down to Dumbledore's hand. Once he had hold of the paper, he opened it and read the name that was on it. "Harry Potter!" He yelled. I grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a standing position. Then I pushed him down the aisle. He made his way towards the next chamber and all I could think about was 'have fun with that Harry.' Dumbledore was about to start talking about when the goblet started to act up again. I knew that little piece of paper that was floating down either had, Sora or Roxas or Donald or Goofy or my name on it. If I was lucky enough, it would be any of them other than myself but of course, luck is never on my side.  
"Sydney Jackson!"


	7. Questions and Explaintions

_Sydney: Here it is, three chapters in one day. Good for me. Now if only I could stop jumpping at every noise.  
Roxas: Ring!  
Sydney: Ok, give me my cell phone back. That's my Blondie. Oh, I totally knew it was Voldemort!  
Sora: She's watching Chamber of Secrets as we type.  
Sydney: Yes which is the whole reason that I'm so jumpy. So here we have it. I don't own anything but if I did, these two would already be merged.  
Roxas: Yes now enjoy reading as we finish the movie and go to bed._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Questions and Explanations**

I sat there shocked as people around me started whispering about me this time and what not. I could feel Roxas pulling on my arm but I didn't want to stand. I didn't want to fight dragons, merpeople, and what is hidden in that stupid maze. I didn't want to eventually face Voldemort and watch Cedric die. I could feel Roxas pull me to my feet and then push me towards the staff table.  
"Don't make me do this. Don't make me fight dragons and everything else. Roxas, please don't make me fight he who must not be named." I whispered as we came closer to the staff table and the Goblet of Fire.  
"What are you talking about Sydney? Voldemort disappeared years ago. It's not like he can come back." She said.  
"No, I could die doing this. Voldemort is suppose to rise again during the third and final task. Don't make me do this." I told him as tears started to form. Before he could answer, Professor Dumbledore grabbed onto my wrist and lead me the rest of the way. Once I was in the next room, I saw Fleur, Viktor, Cedric and Harry standing around the fire. They all turn towards me before Ludo Bagman entered the room.  
"Extraordinary" He muttered as he grabbed onto my arm and Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen, Lady, may i introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth and fifth Triwizard champion."  
Viktor Krum straightened up as he surveyed Harry and me. Cedric looked nonplussed as he looked from Bagman to Harry to me and back again as though he misheard what Bagman said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."  
"Joke?" Bagman repeated. "No, no, not at all! Harry's and Sydney's names just came out of the Goblet of Fire!" I looked between the three of the other champions to see that Krum's eyebrows contracted slightly and Cedric was still looking politely bewildered. I looked over at Harry mainly because I knew that Fleur was still arguing with Ludo. He was looking at me and we came to a mutual understanding. Neither of us put our name in that stupid goblet, we were set up by someone and I was the only one who knows who did it. Which reminds me that I really have to talk to him later. The door behind them opened again and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. I heard the buzzing of hundreds to thousands of students on the other side of the wall before Professor McGonagall closed the door.  
"Madame Maxine! Zey are saying zat zis little boy and girl are to compete also!" Fleur complained to her headmistress as she made her way towards her. Ok, I knew that I wanted to kill her right now for calling me a little girl. I have never acted like a little girl! I've been fighting the world ever since I was born!  
Madame Maxine drew herself up to her full height. Her head brushed against the chandelier, and her gigantic black satin bosom swelled.  
"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumby-dorr?" she said imperiously.  
"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. "Three Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed three champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?" He gave a short and nasty laugh that made me wished that I could run away from it.  
"C'est impossible, 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave three champions. It is most injust." Madame Maxine said as her enormous hand was resting on Fleur's shoulder.  
"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore. Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools." Karkaroff said with his steely smile still in place though his eyes were colder than ever.  
"It's no one's fault but Potter's and Jackson's. Karkaroff," Snape said softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. I always hated that look. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter and Jackson's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"  
"Thank you, Severus," Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently though his curtain of greasy black hair that made me wonder if he ever washed it.  
Dumbledore finally turned to look at us and I could tell that there was a little flame of hope in his eyes. Sadly it was almost completely covered up by sadness, disappointment and other kinds of emotions. "Now Harry, did you put your name in that cup?" He asked.  
"No, of course not." Harry admitted right after Dumbledore finished asking his question.  
"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No, of course not." Harry replied almost as quickly as before.  
"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" Madame Maxine exclaimed.  
"There is no way that he would be lying. I was with him for majority of the time the Goblet was lit. He hadn't talked to any older students or had enough time to make an ageing potion." I said as soon as Madame Maxine said that Harry was lying.  
"I suggest that you stay quiet, Miss Jackson. Seeing as you are in no position to be defending Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said as I closed my mouth.  
"But it is true. Sydney and I were spending the day watching other students put their names into the Goblet like so many other students. After watching that for a while, we moved to the library to work on the assignments that we have been given last class. After that we went back to the common room, Sydney, Sora and Roxas saw something then took off leaving me, Hermione and Ron to head back to the common room but they showed up about ten minutes later." Harry said telling them what we did. I knew that the taking off part was going to be the part that they are going to pick on.  
"Ah ha! The evidence that we have been looking for! Now where did you run off to?" Karkaroff asked as he pointed a finger at me.  
I took a deep breath to calm myself down because I really wanted to kill him. "My friends and I thought that we saw something that didn't belong in this school. Something that should stay in the darkness. It turned out to be a false alarm so we head back to the common room when we spent the time talking." I explained using the excuse that Roxas and I had settled on after hours of debating. This explained just what it was to somebody that had been told about it before and knows the dangers. While it leaves a little bit of mystery to the untrained eye.  
"That does not explain much Jackson. Maybe you should explain this danger in more detail." Snape said and I felt fear start to rise. What was I going to do?  
"Enough with the questioning Snape, she is free to go." Dumbledore said as I let out a sigh. A thought came into my mind, Dumbledore knows what I'm talking about. The next thing that I know, Dumbledore, Karkaroff and Maxine are all arguing about how they should get to pick two more champions but the Goblet went out. SInce I knew this was going to be boring, I went back to think about the heartless that attacked us yesterday. The only explanation I have is the barrier and that it could be weakening because of the tournament.  
"Come on Sydney." Harry whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts. It looked like most of the complaints were gone so now Harry and Cedric were leading me out towards the Great Hall. The Great Hall was completely deserted with the candles giving off the eerie feeling somebody is watching you which means that somebody probably was.  
"So, the three of us are playing against each other." Cedric said with a slight smile.  
"I guess we are, Just wait until I win though." I said with that smug attitude that I loved so much.  
"Anyways... tell me... how did you get your names in?" Cedric asked once we were in the entrance hall.  
"I didn't." Harry and I said at the same time, We looked at each other and smiled slightly.  
"Ah... ok... see ya." Cedric said before walking away from us. Once we were sure that he was far enough away, we made our way up the stairs.  
"Ok, I only have one question that has been left unanswered." I said as we entered the whole moving staircase place.  
"And What's that?" Harry asked.  
"Who is going to believe us? Sure Roxas, Sora Donald, Goofy, Ron and Hermione will believe us but who else will? Sure we could try to have most of Gryffindor on our side but it is unlikely that most of them will right now." I asked as we stopped in the middle of a staircase.  
"I don't know. It's still hard to believe that this happened." Harry said as we started to move again.  
"I know, I still find it hard to believe that the cup chose me." I said as we turned a corner and walked down toward the painting.  
"Balderdash." I said before the painting had the chance to say password. It swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room. There seemed to be a whole party going on in here. As we walked in people started cheering for us. I looked around in hope to find Roxas and Sora before Fred and George found me. Lucky enough the two I wanted were sitting at a small table in the back so I made my way over to them.  
"Hey our little champion." Sora said once I sat down with them.  
"Enough of that. I have something major to tell you." I said as we all leaned towards each other. "Dumbledore knows about heartless, he probably knows what nobodies are too and who we really are." I said.  
"How do you know that? Did you use our excuse?" Roxas asked.  
"Yeah and Snape wanted me to explain more but Dumbledore understood and told him to stop." I told them. "It makes sense, that's why he was waiting for us that day. He probably knows that Heartless are getting into the castle."  
"Do you think we should tell them?" Sora asked as he nodded his head towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"Yeah, I really think that we should. That way they aren't left defenseless." I said as Sora nodded his head. "But not tonight, this is a party to celebrate me and Harry."  
"Do you know who put your names into the Goblet?" Roxas asked.  
"Yeah, Mad-eye Moody who turns out not to be the real Mad-eye Moody." I said in a whispered tone.  
"Are we going to talk to him eventually?" Sora asked.  
"Before the weighing of the wands. We need to confirm it as soon as possible." I said, "now I'm going to bed. I need my beauty sleep if I'm going to die soon." With that joke, I stood up and made my way towards my room. Today had been a long day and I didn't want to extend it any more than I wanted too.


	8. Wand Weighing

_Claire: I am here and updating when I really should be working on my English and biology homework.  
Roxas: Diplomas are a pain for her and her life. Apparently she doesn't have one because everything is going wrong.  
Claire: Yes plus I haven't had much time to write since my last update so don't expect another update until June 21, the day after I hand everything in.  
Roxas: Anyways, we're keeping things short this time. Claire owns nothing but herself. So review, rate, don't say anything that makes me want to hurt somebody badly._

* * *

**Chapter 8: Wand Weighing**

It was about a week later when Roxas, Sora and I had decided to go talk to Mad-eye. Ronald and Harry weren't speaking to each other which were tearing Hermione apart. The Hufflepuffs haven't really spoken to Harry or me since the choosing of Champions mainly because they feel like we had stolen their glory. Anyways the past week, when we weren't busy with classes or homework, Roxas, Sora and I have been patrolling the grounds for any heartless and nobodies. I was just hoping that they didn't show up at any of the tasks mainly because this would be the hardest thing to avoid.

"Do we know what we're going to say?" Roxas asked one more time as we walked up the stairs towards the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Yeah, during the past week, I have been filling them in on almost everything that happens this year and we have been practicing what we were going to say to Mad-eye.

"Yes, we know that you and I will do most of the talking while Sora stands there and stays quiet. Right Sora?" I said as I looked over at Sora. He had one of his hands covering his mouth as if he was showing that he wasn't going to talk. "Take your hand off your mouth. That won't make us look serious." I said as we stood outside the DADA classroom. Roxas knocked on the door and we waited. I knew that there were no classes going on today but you never know what Mad-eye would be doing behind that door.

"Is he even there?" Sora whispered just before the door opened, revealing Mad-Eye.

"What do you want?" He asked in the fast, forceful, almost fearful tone of voice.

"We would wonder if we could talk to you alone for a few minutes." I said as Roxas and Sora both grabbed onto my sleeves.

"Come in then." He said as he opened the door fully to let us in. We walked in to see a cauldron on one of the desks that was steaming over. A number of ingredients were laying around on another one of the desks. I knew what most of those ingredients were of course. Mad-eye leads us towards his office which was full of magic stuff.

"Why are you making Polyjuice Potion?" I asked once he closed the door.

"What makes you think that I would be brewing Polyjuice Potion?" He asked and I smiled.

"You have a pot of lacewing flies, an ounce of crude Antimony, leeches, scruples of fluxweed, drachms, pulverised blades of knotgrass, a powdered horn of a Bicorn, filings and rasplings of Saltpeter, Mercury and Mars, dry skin of a boomslang and the real Mad-eye Moody's hair." I said, noticing that this imposter was starting to become shocked. "You'll be surprised at how much outsiders know."

"You were the one who hoodwinked the Goblet and made it so it seemed like there were five schools instead of three. You were the one who put Sydney and Harry's names in. Don't try to deny it, Barty Crouch Jr." Roxas said in a smug tone. Before I knew it, Barty Crouch had his wand pointed at the three of us but being who we were, Sora stepped on his good foot as I grabbed his wand and Roxas knocked him down. As he was getting up, I took out my wand as Roxas and Sora took out their keyblades.

"Don't even think about fighting us. You know that we're stronger than you are in more ways than one." I said. Before he could say anything there was movement from the nearby chest and we were knocked to the ground.

"You may have discovered my secret but there is no way that you will tell anybody. Nobody will believe you anyways." He said as he opened the door to his office. "Now get out before i force you out." We got up and left running away as fast as we could.

"Ok, never again am I allowing us to do something like that." I told them once we were far enough away from the classroom. They just nodded along as we made our way back through the corridors towards who knows where anymore.

The weighting of the wands is one of the most important traditions in the Triwizard Tournament. That was the whole reason why I skipped out on potions class the day of it. Of course, knowing that we would be brewing antidotes and Snape was planning to have Harry and I poisoned, I had to skip, plus Colin Creevey already caught me as I was heading down to the potions class. So I was waiting outside the class for Harry and Colin to come out.

"So, did you get poisoned yet?" I asked him once he came out and we started walking.

"No, how come you didn't come to class?" He asked and I just smiled.

"Because I'm the smart one. Please I'm so tired bugging the guys takes so much energy!" I complained. Suddenly Colin was talking about how amazing it was for Harry being champion. We arrived at the room and opened the door to see Ludo and the other champions already there. Viktor was standing against a wall looking as quiet as always. Fleur and Cedric were in the middle of a conversation with Fleur looking happier than I have ever seen her except for probably her wedding day minus the whole death eater part of it.

"Ah, there they are! Champion number four and five! In you come Harry and Sydney, in you come... nothing to worry about, it's just the Wand Weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment." Bagman said once he saw Harry and I.

"Wand weighing?" harry questioned.

"They just to need to make sure that our wands are in working condition. After all, they are the most important tools that we need for these tasks. Then there should be a photo shoot afterwards, right Mr. Bagman?" I asked the last part as I turned to look at him. He seemed to look shocked which was where the famous Rita Skeeter came into play.

"Why yes Sydney Jackson, I will actually be writing a piece about the tournament. Now before we start Mr. Bagman, I would like to have a little talk with Harry." Rita said and I really wanted to attack her right there and then but i knew that I couldn't do that.

"Certainly! That is- if Harry has no objection?" Bagman said. Rita didn't even give Harry enough time to answer before she dragged him off. Once they went into the broom closet, I went and stood against the wall and waited. It's not like I could go to class and get poisoned just for the fun of it. I think that it was about ten or so minutes later when the other judges came into the room. I could tell from Dumbledore's worried face, that he was wondering where Harry was.

"He's in the broom cupboard doing an interview with Rita Skeeter." I told him as I walked past him towards my chair which was the end chair in the line of champion chairs. After a few minutes, Harry came out of the broom cupboard and made his way towards us, sitting in between Cedric and I. Skeeter had settled herself in one of the corners of the room. I looked up at the velvet-covered table where four out the five judges were sitting.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Dumbledore said, taking his place at the judges' table. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament." He told us champions. I looked over at harry to see that he was a little shocked the Ollivander was here at Hogwarts. He had met Ollivander at least once before when he got his first wand. I looked over at the window to Ollivander stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room, holding his hand out to grab Fleur's wand. Fleur swept over to him and handing him her wand. I never truly believe that people could sweep without a broom but then again, Fleur wasn't completely human.

"Hmmm..." Ollivander said as he twirled the wand around in his fingers with it emitting a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes to examine it carefully, I always found this strange when I was reading the books and I have always made a comment about it. "Yes, nine and a half inches... inflexible... rosewood... and containing... dear me..." Ollviander said as I sighed.

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," Fleur said. "One of my grandmuzzer's." Of course, Harry is making a mental note about this but I could care less about it. All I need to do was get back to Sora and Roxas. I still find is useless when you look at it. Anyways, Ollivander started talking about how he would never use Veela hair then performed a spell with her wand, deeming that it was workable. Next up was Cedric who of course got his approved. After that Krum's wand was examined with Ollivander being amazed that it was a Gerforovitch creation. Then it was Harry's wand that was made by Ollivander himself. Finally it was my turn.

"Miss. Jackson, your wand please." He said as he held his hand out towards me. I was nervous about what was to happen next. Since Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy and I were not part of this world, our wands are based off of our own weapons. Basically, our wands only work because they take from the light. I guess you can call them weapons of light but truthfully, you should call Sora, Roxas and I that instead.

"Of course Mr. Ollivander." I said as I placed my wand in his hand. He twirled it around in his fingers as blue and white sparks came out of the end of it. Then he held it close to his eyes to examine it carefully. "Yes, twelve and a half inches, made of holly wood and a dragon core. Inflexible but it will do." He said as he passed the wand back to me. I sighed as I went back to my seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Cedric giving me a thumbs up before quickly turning back to watching the judges.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "you may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end -" Sadly, Dumbledore was stopped in the middle of his sentence but some random guy with a camera asking for pictures. That lasted for a while which meant that we were late for supper. Hermione, Roxas and Sora weren't at the table when Harry and I got to the Great hall so we sat at the end of the Gryffindor table by ourselves. After we ate, we made our way the the common room and went straight to bed, finding no point to stay up any longer. than we had to.


End file.
